toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toontown - The Lost Legends
This is a story about the lost legend of how Toontown was created. It does not include any known characters from other fanfictions, as this was approximatly Toontown 101 AD. Even though the date is small, it doesn't mean that Toontown wasn't advanced and as fun as it is now. It was actually the same, and about a how a clan of toons discovered Cogs, and evilness, and mor eimportantly, Toontown. There are 7 Chapters. Chapter 1: Toontown It was a cold chilling evening in the Cog Hall. Everything about Gyro Gearloose wasn't true, of how he switched on the ultimate cog that was thought to be the Chairman. That was a legend. This was before the Chairman had been created. In charge was the current Chief Executive Officer. It was one of the current CEO's ancestors. All the Cogs were sitting on the seat with there name on it, in front of a large vast table. At the end of it stood the CEO, waiting for all the Cogs to sit down. When they had all arrived, the Cog Servants wearing the White Suits closed the doors. They slammed shut with a loud bang, and the Cogs were ready for the CEO to speak. Meanwhile.... Cheese was running throuh Melodyland. It wasn't Minnie's ''Melodyland as Minnie wasn't real yet. Which means Mickey didn't invent Toontown. Anyway, he ran all the way through Melodyland, all the way to Toontown Central and into a large hut where the Toon Hall is now. Standing around him were toons, in ragged clothes, keeping warm by a fire. Lots of sleeping bags were strewn across the hut. Lots of murmuring was heard from outside until Cheese had entered. He was the leader of the clan there. They didn't know about the Cogs yet. But what were they up to? "My fellow Cogs. The time has come," The CFO started. "We must fight. I have found out form scouts that this planet is habitated." Lots of gasps were heard from the Cogs. "It gets worse. These toons LIKE fun! Our plans will be foiled if we don't act now. 'Toontown won't become an Industrial Wastleland, it will stay happy! We must act quickly! We must send Cogs to the streets! We must fight! We must WIN! Chapter 2: Battle Second in Command, Bonkers Thunderzap, stood up, and then the others did the same. Cheese had a grim face, they knew something was wrong. "We have found something out," he started. "Our planet has other inhabitants! They are robot-things. We do not understand what they are. They could have lived on this planet first, so they might be up for a fight. We umst arm ourselves!" "But we do not have weapons, we can't fight," A toon said. "Then we will use our food! Those robots look very serious. If we give them something to laugh at, they might change their ways, or, it could destory them, some water in their cogs might malfunction them! But we must not fight yet, we do not know if they are good or bad. We must find their base, bring our food, in case they attack, and we could make a deal with them! Now, let us go, we will go find their base! Follow the robots!" The crowd cheered and everyone ran out of the hut, ready to follow the 'Robots' to their base. When they arrived at the streets, they noticed millions of the Robots were on the streets. One sent something out and it hit a toon, it's attack was so powerful that the toon became sad, and he slowly disappeared. The toons took out some Seltzer Bottles, and swuirted some at one of the robots. It was a Glad Hander, and after all the toons had attacked it, it blew up. All the Cogs suddenly flew up, but Cheese managed to catch one, then Bonkers caught his foot, then Zack, third in command, jumped onto Bonkers, foot, and all the Toons did the same. They were going to the Robots' base. When the cog landed, they attacked the Robot, and it blew up. "I think we should call these gags," Zack told them. "Good Idea," Cheese said. "We will call them that. Now, let us go!" They were in a forest-y sort of playground, with tunnels made of wood. Behind this tunnel was a giant factory. The words 'COG NATION' was written above the entrance. Chhese and the others were hiding behind a bush, and they sneakily entered the Cog Nation. When they got into the building, they ran over to a storage room. The place was packed with these Robots. "Maybe they're called Cogs... seen as it's the COG Nation..."Zack said. "Good Idea, lets called them that," Cheese replied. In the storage room there were cogs! They didn't move though. They were stuffed; Manequins. They put on the suits, and they walked out of the door. It looked a bit unusual that \14 Cogs had come out of a storage cupboard, but no Cog really noticed, as they barged past each other to get to the main room. Large letters were above them saying 'CEO HAS BIGGEST PLAN YET! ENTER HIS OFFICE FOR HIM TO REVEAL HIS SECRETS!' "Awesome!" Bonkers said, stupidly, and all the Cogs stared at them, suddenly, their suits deflated, showing them. "KILL THEM!" Ordered a Big Wig. It was battle attacks were coming from everywhere. Cogs were being blown up. It was mayhem. A Cog Shot deflected off a wall and hit the roof, it collapsed, and the Toons ran. But when they reached the exit, it had been covered up by rubble. They were trapped. Cogs were still attacking them, they managed to dodge most attacks, but some toons went sad, until it was just Cheese, Zack, and Bonkers. Best friends working together for survival. More rubble was falling, until it crushed the gang almost to their deaths. Chapter 3: Toons Unleashed﻿ Suprisingly, they all woke up, still alive. They couldn't belive it. They were covered in bricks though. One little shot almost killed them. Some cogs were twitching, but most destroyed. The Gang got up, and looked around. Even though the roof had fallen on them, black smoke covered them from seeing out. Little bits of daylight peeped through but not enough to see properly. They were still coughing from the smoke. They were all covered in cuts, and all bleeding. They sat down on the uncomfertable bricks, and Cheese sighed. What will we do now? he thought to himself. They heard a few voices all of a sudden. "Duck!" Cheese shouted, and everyone hid. It was the CEO and his servants. "WHAT ON TOONTOWN HAPPENED HERE?!" he shouted. "Mother Cog!" One servant said. "No! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK! GUARDS, TAKE HIM AWAY TO BE EXECUTED." The servants obeyed and took the Cog away. "As for the rest of you," he started, " clear this mess up!" Soon enough Cogs were throwing the bricks out of the way to help the trapped Cogs that were alive. After carefully moving bricks without the Cogs hearing them, they made a path where they found a man hole. They tried to open it, but it was stuck. Too many bricks were on it. Cheese carefully removed a brick and, like Jenga, all the bricks collapsed, crushing the man hole, and taking the gang into it. The Cogs noticed, and followed the bricks. In the man hole, they were being taken to a light source. It was as if the bricks were carrying them. Cheese suddenly noticed... there wasn't a road at the end of the light source! When they reached it, all the bricks collapsed onto a railway road. A train was coming. They landed on top of it, as it took them somewhere. The CEO didn't jump in time, and fell onto the rail road, being crushed by bricks. Another train came and.... lets just say it was the end of the CEO.﻿ "Where are we going?" Zack asked. No one replied. "Well?" He said. Again no reply. "Hello?". Then he noticed something. Something important. He could feel that the train wasnt moving. IF he was on a train. It was pitch black. He tried to stand up, but his head whacked off something quite hard. He was in a small box. Nothing had made sense today. "HELLLLLLOOOOOO?!!!?" He shouted at the top of his voice. He was in a box, alone, somewhere he didnt know about, with no food, no water. He thought he was going to die. Zack woke up. There was daylight. There was a small hole in the box, he put his eye next to it and had a look to see where he was. But he was nowhere. It was just white. A big white light. '''THISHAS BEEN CANCELLED.' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by JellyrollZillerwig Category:Fanfictions in progress